


Found

by ZessOnATeaCloud



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Almost Kiss, Alone Sam, Breaking and Entering, Brother/Brother Incest, Dean disappeared, Fainting, Fist Fights, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, OMC has a crush on Sam, POV Outsider, Pity Party, Reunited Winchester Brothers, Sad Sam, Semi-Normal Life for Sam, badass sam, only during some scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9146752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZessOnATeaCloud/pseuds/ZessOnATeaCloud
Summary: Dean disappeared suddenly and without a word. Sam quit hunting trying to find his brother but by now lost all hope. Now he is at the point where he thinks it might be time to move on. Just when he is willing to give Luke his chance someone breaks into his house. They go after the burglar and are in for a big surprise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I already postet this on fanfiction.net so I thought I should bring it over here.  
> Also not beta read.
> 
> There is a German translation available: http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/5117aafe000239c006514438/1/Gefunden

Today was just a crappy day. There was no other way to put it. He felt so lonely. This whole time he had felt lonely. How couldn't he, without him? Without his big brother, his best friend, his lover, his home.  
Since Dean left he lived in a small house somewhere in the Midwest. His life was actually nice. At least someone else who was not Sam would have said so. He had a job at a security company. Becoming a lawyer and studying didn't seem that appealing any longer and this way he had the stupid feeling that he was near Dean. The guy just disappeared over night. Complete with Impala and guns and everything. Without an explanation or a good bye.

Sam had searched everywhere, literally. Looked under every fucking rock on the way but didn't succeed. Where ever Dean was, he didn't want to be found and he managed that. So after a while Sam gave up, he had no hope left. Maybe Dean was dead? Killed by some Monster or demon. If he at least knew it, he could deal with the whole thing. He still loved Dean so much. So fucking much it hurt.

Inside him there was still this need to find Dean, to bring him home. Something inside of him didn't want to let Dean go, he just couldn't believe that Dean would dump him like this. But… he had no strength left. He was powerless.

He had met someone. A nice guy. It had surprised him because besides Dean there was never another guy or the thought of one. They became friends, got along pretty well and from time to time Luke would make a move on Sam. Sam though would block it, every time. Dean was still in his heart and he felt like he was cheating on him.  
Luke knew about Dean but he didn't know it all. He knew that Dean was his brother and that he disappeared without a trace. He knew that Sam had an ex-boyfriend who had just dumped him from now to then. What Luke didn't know was, that these two guys were actually one person. Sam had the habit of not talking about his past life. His friend practically knew nothing about him. Right now Luke sat in front of him and talked about god knows what. Sam didn't listen. In front of him was a half empty Whiskey bottle but he wasn't anywhere near the stadium of drunk he was looking for.

"Hey!, Earth to Sam. Are you listening?" Luke waved his hand in front of Sam face and pulled him out of his thinking. "What's with you today? And don't you dare say nothing."  
Sam sighed, who cares, he thought.  
"Today is the day" he replied with a low voice and his voice sounded so strange in his ears. As if it wasn't his own. Today was the day, the day when Dean vanished from the face of earth.  
"Oh… dude I'm sorry. I didn't kn-"  
"Forget it. By now I should be ok with the thought of never seeing him again."  
He took a huge sip right from the bottle and sighed again.  
"Dean", he whispered, "he was the best."  
"He raised you, didn't he?" Luke remembered Sam saying something like this and Sam shook his head yes.  
"If he could see me living like this… he wouldn't believe it. He never wanted our life for me", he saw the question in Luke's eyes but his friend never asked. He gave up on that because Sam never answered anyway.

"Sometimes I wonder what he does", he murmured. 'If he is in danger or needs my help or is just banging some random chick', the last thought did hurt pretty bad. Even more than the one of Dean's death. He swallowed to get rid of the knot in his throat and took a swing from the bottle for good measure.  
Luke kneeled before him, a hand on Sam' knee and he slowly stroke the muscled thigh. It was way too near Sam's crotch to be understood as soothing.

Maybe it was time to let Dean go and move on? He couldn't mourn for all eternity over loosing Dean. He deserved to be happy. If not with Dean then maybe he could be happy with Luke?  
Luke sat down next to Sam and leaned in, their faces nearly touching. Sam's hands found their way to Luke's face and he looked him into the eyes. They had a little bit of green in them but where not nearly as green as Dean's. Their lips where just about to touch when Sam heard a noise and stopped.

It sounded like the backdoor, it creaked a little when opened and closed. Then steps, very silent but he heard them. His hunter instincts kicked in. No matter how long you were absent, you would never lose those instincts, those primal instincts of hunting.

He laid his finger on his lips, the sign for Luke to be silent and then made him follow him. His friend was confused and somehow very frustrated but now Sam didn't actually care.  
"Sam, what-"  
"Ssh! Burglars" Sam explained and grabbed a steak knife from the coffee table.  
"What? Call the freacking police!"  
"Don't make a fool out of yourself and now shut up!"  
Sam tiptoed to the corridor. He was in hunter-mode. Luke was directly behind him. He'd never seen Sam like this. He was so concentrated and in a strangely calm way agitated. He seemed to know what he was doing… whatever it was he was doing. He looked at ease and calm by the thought that a dangerous criminal was inside his kitchen robbing him and Sam just ran after the guy. In Luke's books that made no sense but he liked Sam this way. He looked even hotter than usual.

Through the corridor and to the kitchen door. Everything was dark, you could barely see your hand before your eyes. Then again a noise, this time even Luke heard it. There was really somebody in here.  
How Sam could be this concentrated after a half bottle of Whiskey was a riddle for Luke but since he knew Sam the guy had always been good at drinking much without getting shitfaced.  
Sam saw to Luke and showed him to be quiet and stay where he was.

He couldn't leave Sam alone, could he? What if the guy had a gun? But Sam was already in the kitchen, like a shadow he sneaked through the darkness.  
When he was at the back door a figure came out of the shadows and attacked Sam from behind. Luke screamed in shock.

Sam on the other hand seemed not shocked or even surprised at all. He grabbed the hand from the stranger and turned to face him. The stranger threw a pretty badass punch and fought with Sam, who had the steak knife still in his hand.

The fact that Sam apparently had knowledge of close combat shocked Luke even more. He appeared to be well trained. While Luke had thought Sam wrestled with the guy and pinned him to the wall. The knife at his neck.  
Sam breathed heavy, as was the thief.

"Damn Sam. Where did this nija moves came from?" Luke asked and turned on the light which made Sam back up in shock with an angry look on his face. Never before had Luke seen his friend that angry.  
"Who are you?"  
"Sammy, it's really me" was his answer. What the heck was that supposed to mean? He was who? The burglar was, admittedly, a cute guy. Muscles, blond short hair and amazingly green eyes. He was a little bit smaller than Sam.  
"Don't fuck with me! This is a silver knife so if I were you I wouldn't do anything stupid."  
What? What in god's name was Sam talking? Such a nonsense. And why possessed he steak knives out of silver?  
Suddenly the stranger were able to switch their positions. Very fast and very skilled. Now it was Sam who stood back against the wall and the guy had the knife but instead of hurting Sam the guy pulled up his sleeve and cute into his forearm. What kind of sick freak was that?  
"See? No shape shifter Sam. It's me" said the man again. Ok, this guy was officially nuts.  
"Christo!" Sam looked skeptical but not really surprised by what was happening... or not happening.  
"And no demon… Bitch" the smaller one laughed and waited. "Come on Sammy. Say it! Please." Say what? Luke wasn't understanding anything. What were they talking about?  
"Jerk" Sam said hesitantly. What? There was a strange psycho criminal in Sam's kitchen and all he had to say was 'jerk'?  
When the man now smiled not only Luke was surprised. Even more so, as the green-eyed guy kissed Sam.  
Just great! Sam called dips with the cute thief, as if it would matter that the guy was trying to robb him just a few minutes ago. Maybe Sam had too much to drink after all.

This was amazing. Unbelievably amazing, Sam thought. There was only one person in existence that could kiss like this. The last bit of hesitation and cautiousness left him and against any logic he kissed who seemed to be his brother. He didn't needed holy water or borax to test it, the kiss told him everything.  
He pulled Dean closer and the kiss became more intensive. This could only be one person, his Dean. Only Dean was able to kiss him to a state of knee shaking limpness.  
Minutes ago he had sat on the couch with Luke, feeling depressingly sad and now he kissed Dean in his kitchen. His Dean.

When the need of air became too much they separated.  
"Dean… you… it's really you?"  
"Told you so, dude" Dean tucked one of Sam's streaks behind his ear. Sam couldn't help it and smiled.  
"What. The fuck. Is going on?" with this scream Luke got the attention of the other two. Something was absolutely wrong here. Sam was making out with some burglar and even knew his damn' name?

Wait a second. You could nearly hear him thinking.  
Dean? Sam had called the man Dean. Wasn't that the name of his lost brother? No it couldn't be, they had kissed each other. An ex?  
"Who is that?" Dean didn't trusted the other guy and watched him.  
"Well… uh Dean, this is Luke a friend", Sam hesitated, "Luke, this is Dean my… my big brother."

With that Luke blacked out. The many beers, the breack-in, Sam as fighting machine and now he kissed his own brother… that was just too much!  
In despise Dean looked at Luke. He had this feeling that the guy tried to seduce his Sammy. His build in Sammy-radar told him that.  
"Your friend is a wimp" Dean said and then looked back at Sam.  
Sam only had eyes for Dean.  
This was Dean, his brother, his lover, his best friend, his home. He got him back.  
Tears came into his eyes. This couldn't be true.  
"Where were you?"

He would get his answer. Dean was back. He came back to him. The world had it's sense back, it's meaning and he had back his place in this world.  
Everything else they would manage somehow, as long as Dean would never leave him again and he would do everything that it wouldn't happen again.


End file.
